Blind Idiot
by watchingthewind
Summary: The story of Madara Uchiha, one of the world's most legendary shinobi next to Hashirama Senju, and how he fell in love with the loud, boisterous and sarcastic girl, Yumi Takara. There's ups and downs. There's tears of joy and tears of pain. Just how will their story unfold? MadaraxOC
1. Prologue

"Baka!" There was a pause of silence. "Baka, baka, baka! Baka! Baaaaaaa-ka! Baka! Ba-ka! BAKA! BA-KA!"  
"Are you done yet?" A deep voice questioned.  
"...Baka." A soft huff left pastel pink lips after the final word of the matter.

This is how each morning would start in the head Uchiha household. The yelling of the word "Baka" at the famed Madara Uchiha. Of course, there was a reason for this. In the eyes of the yeller, he was an idiot most mornings. Each day would start with the same routine, she; and yes, our yeller is a she, would ever so quietly walk to the room in which the loudest snoring sounded from, and would gently knock on the door. She'd call out that breakfast was ready and waiting on the table, and if he weren't to wake, it would get cold.  
"Five more minutes woman." Is the mumbled response she always got. At this, she closed her eyes and would always let out a heavy sigh.  
"Madara-kun. I'll give you until the count of three to wake up and get your butt downstairs. One..." She'd start, a snore the response she got.  
"Two..." Another snore.  
"Three..." Yet another snore. Sighing once more, she'd close her eyes.  
"You asked for it." With that, her eyes would slowly open; a blazing fury in the deep pools of green.  
"MADARA UCHIHA!" A cry would sound as the door to the bedroom was kicked in. The half asleep clan leader would jump up, his ninja instincts kicking in. On seeing that it was just the causer of his morning hell, Madara would let out an audible groan of irritation.  
"I said five more minutes woman!" He'd yell.  
"...Baka!" She'd screech.

A sigh of defeat escaped the Uchiha as he stood up from his futon. He was never a morning person. For him, morning started at seven o'clock, not half past five like it did for his early bird of a wife. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes, he turned to face the woman in thought.  
"I'll be down in a few minutes." He stated in his usual monotone before heading into the bathroom adjacent to the room.  
After a nod and a closed eye smile, she folded her hands in front of her and turned around, walking out of the bedroom and heading down to the dining room.

And this is how each day would begin for the couple, and is also, the middle of our story.


	2. New Village, New Arrival

"I hate you all."  
Groans came from the party surrounding the speaking female. They, including she, had been walking non-stop since six o'clock in the morning after leaving their overnight camp; it was now midday and they were all fed up with everything, including each other.  
"Yumi-sama, we shall be arriving shortly. In fact I can see the gates of the perimeter just off in the distance." A middle-aged man walking near to her sounded. "Please give a good first impression," he continued with a sweat-drop threatening to form on his brow. A soft laugh sprung up from the female's throat.  
"But Kazuhiko, when have I done otherwise?" She laughed again, the man having to restrain himself from throwing his arms in the air in defeat.

It was another hour before the group finally made it to their destination; the newly formed Hidden Leaf village, founded from the union of the two powerful clans Senju and Uchiha. It was an unheard of thing during the time, two clans becoming one. It had been just over a year since the event took place and already more clans were beginning to form alliances with the village of the Hidden Leaf, thus explaining the on going construction being carried out around the area; the population was growing. At the gates, two figures were standing. One was a tall man, long brunette hair hung loose down his back with two bangs framing his face. His eyes were a deep hazel in colour and his skin tone tanned. He was clad in a set of red and white robes; the female believed them to be the outfit of village leader, with the title "Hokage" she had been hearing oh so much about. The man had a certain air about him, one that screamed out confidence and happiness. He wore a bright grin on his face as he saw the approaching group.  
"Welcome, welcome!" He called out as they entered the area fifty feet from his position. This sparked the reaction of the male figure next to him. Though from Yumi's point of view it only seemed like a few subtle words, the brunette male hung his head as an aura of depression surrounded him.  
"There's no need to get so depressed about it!" The voice of the other male pierced far enough for the entire party to hear. It was low in tone, a hint of comic anger in the ring.  
"So that's the infamous Uchiha Madara?"  
"Doesn't look like much to me."  
"The other must be Senju Hashirama."  
Mutters and murmurs arose in the males of the group. The young female listened with interest. She assumed the last man to yell was this Madara character and the eccentric, to say the least, man was Hashirama.  
She observed the one she hadn't before; Madara. He stood a good few inches shorter than the other in height, and his features were far sharper. His eyes were a dark onyx in colour and his long, thick hair a raven black. He wore navy blue attire with a symbol on the back; she could make out only half of it as he was currently facing the side of her. It must have been traditional clan clothing. He had an entirely different air about him also. It was cold, bordering on malicious. Though no ill intend could be seen about to come off him any time soon, the female just had a strange feeling that at some point it would.

She was snapped out of her thoughts suddenly as the men surrounding her had come to a stop.  
"_Good thing they can't see me, how embarrassing that would have been,_" she thought as she quickly composed herself.  
"Welcome to Konohagakure! I'm Senju Hashirama, the Hokage and one of the founders of the village," he gestured to the other man who was now staring at the group with an emotionless gaze. "And this is Uchiha Madara, my right hand man and co-founder of the village." He finished with a dashing grin. A low grunt is the only response Madara gave, paying as agreement to Hashirama's words. From the group, it was Kazuhiko who spoke first.  
"Senju-sama, Uchiha-sama," he started. "We have come as representatives of the Takara clan of the Land of Night Wolves, here to seek a peace agreement between our settlements. Unfortunately-"  
"Unfortunately, my father, the "mysterious" clan leader is unavailable for the negotiations, so you're stuck with me." The voice of Yumi rang, as she pushed her way out of the surrounding circle of five men, not including Kazuhiko.  
"Yumi-sama!" The middle-aged man near yelled in warning. She rolled her eyes at this.

A chuckle was the next thing to be heard.  
"Not to worry, that's fine." Hashirama stated, only to have Madara speak moments after.  
"Hn. Next time we are to have a meeting like this, remind your clan's leader not to send a woman to do a man's job." He said in a monotone before turning his back and entering the confines of the village. Yumi sending a highly unamused glare at his back as he did.  
"Excuse him, he's just cranky." The Senju let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Is there ever a time he's not?" She questioned, turning her attention back to him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Not really." Was the response she got with a slight sweat-drop.

With their greetings made, Senju and Takara entered the village of the Hidden Leaf together for the first of what would be many times to come.


	3. The Meeting

"Well, that went well." There was a pause, tension building.  
"Are. You. Kidding me?! That was _the _most terrifying experience of my _lifetime!_"  
"Now, now Yumi-sama. At least a good impression was made on those of the higher authority within the Senju clan." Kazuhiko encouraged, laying a hand on the shorter female's shoulder.  
"I sat there with the biggest and most obvious fake smile on my face because I was terrified of Senju-sama's younger brother! When it came time to shake hands with the members at the end of the meeting, I was visibly trembling." She sighed deeply, placing a hand on her forehead and rubbing it gently, closing her eyes. It was little to say that she was annoyed with herself for the irrational fear. The older man sweat-dropped at the behaviour being described. Of course he'd noticed it, but he wouldn't have pointed it out if she hadn't.  
"The considered worst part on the Senju front is over; the meeting, that is. The simple matter of now pleasing and gaining the approval of the Uchiha clan authoritative members remains. After that, the agreement is sure to be accepted with little more negotiations."

Yumi froze, her hand falling from her forehead and back to her side, her eyes going wide. Kazuhiko carried on walking, only noticing the female had stopped when his hand in turn dropped from her shoulder. He turned around, arching an eyebrow at her sudden halt.  
"The Uchiha? As in the clan whose leader is that pompous ignoramus, Uchiha Madara?" Kazuhiko blinked, his face showing a confused look mixed with disapproval. Sighing, she continued, "I've already seemed to anger him, Kazuhiko; simply due to my gender and being the one who is representing our settlement. I am a woman, clearly, and not a man. I'm also not naive. He will take no notice of my words, no matter how I use them. And if the others are at all like him, or follow his opinion as a sheep would, they will think the same as he." She concluded.  
The aged man pursed his lips almost unnoticeably as he thought. It was true, it was rare for a woman to be taken seriously in a situation of political nature during these times. Women were expected to be silent unless spoken to, and to follow orders; not that all did. Yumi was one of those women. She was opinionated, if she didn't like something, she wouldn't be afraid to say so. However, even she had some standards of respect.  
"Perhaps it should be I whom should speak in the meeting, and then further negotiations with the Uchiha, Yumi-sama. What you say is true to an extent. Politics are different here from back home, it seems." He finally responded. A small huff left her.  
"You can say that again."

"Now, I believe it is time for us to be returning to our accommodation." He said, glancing up at the sky. The sun had nearly left the horizon, the last few beams of orange light all that were illuminating the evening sky. Yumi too looked up, giving a soft nod in agreement.  
"Yes, I agree, it's starting to get late."  
Nodding in return, Kazuhiko then took her arm and began to escort her back to their place of residence.

Yet little did Yumi know as she lay her head down to rest that night, just how close the time was for the dreaded meeting with the Uchiha.

Yumi stepped downstairs the next morning, greeting Kazuhiko as she entered the lounge of their temporary dwelling. She had questions, a lot of them. Not long before, her elder companion had been more than persistent in telling her to wear one of her best kimonos today. She'd also noticed his fidgeting around breakfast, she wasn't stupid; she knew he wasn't telling her something.  
"Kazuhiko, what's going on? What have you not informed me about?" She questioned, crossing her arms. He glanced over at her, a relieved look crossing his face.  
"Ah, Yumi-sama. Good. I see you listened to my request." He responded, seeming to be avoiding her questions. He was correct. The young woman was clad in a pink, silken kimono. A long train to it, causing it to drag across the floor, but it held elegance. The design on the main body of the kimono was simple, a leaf and vine pattern in a darker shade of pink. The bottom edges of the kimono were tinted with red, the pattern changing into that of white lotus flowers; embroidered vines connecting the pattern with a fluidity. Her long ebony hair was loose down her back, brushed as straight as possible.  
"Yes, I did. And in return for it, I would like you to answer my previous questions." Came her reply, quick-witted as ever. Kazuhiko sighed. He knew he had to tell her at some point before the event was to take place.  
"Very well, Yumi-sama," he paused briefly, wanting to get his wording as least self-patronising as possible. "In about an hour, our meeting with the Uchiha is to take place." Yumi stared at him, both her eyebrows arched in shock; she was stunned.  
"You're joking right?" She got the simple response of a shaking head from the elder man.  
Silence.  
"KAZUHIKO!"

A tense atmosphere filled the air. At a table, eight high ranking members of the Uchiha, including the leader himself, sat with Kazuhiko and Yumi. At opposite ends, Yumi and Madara sat facing each other; thankfully, to her, a good distance between them. To her right, was Kazuhiko. To Madara's left and right were his advisers, both far older than the emotionless man himself. Madara's cold onyx eyes bore into Yumi's green ones, making her want to shift uncomfortably, but she sat still, only returning his cold stare with one of her own. Kazuhiko cleared his throat before standing, deciding to be the first to break the overwhelming silence in the room.  
"The matter at hand of the agreement of peace between the settlement of the Takara clan and the Hidden Leaf, what are your initial opinions on it?" He started. The members all glanced at one another, before at their leader. Madara's eyes shifted to Kazuhiko, his expression one of no emotion.  
"It is pointless." He states in a monotone, causing his advisers to mutter in hushed voices, so only they and he could hear.  
Kazuhiko and Yumi exchanged glances, Yumi making an annoyed look and shaking her head.  
"Uchiha-sama, might I ask why that is? The Senju clan-" Silence once again filled the room when Madara's gaze sharply snapped from his advisers to Kazuhiko. Yumi's body stiffened, she knew whatever was next to happen, it would not be in their favour. The Uchiha leader rose from his seat, standing at full height; his presence alone enough to frighten off even the most fearless of shinobi.  
"Do not mention what the Senju have agreed to to me, for I do not fall into place simply by them agreeing to one side. There are no benefits to the village, nor the Uchiha in this agreement. Therefore, I will not accept the terms." He said coldly. At which point in time, a nervous sweat had begun to drip down Kazuhiko's face; he was obviously terrified, like any right-minded individual would be. His lips parted, yet no more words left them. His voice had gone along with his nerve.  
Yumi's eye twitched and she stood up, her hands pressed flat on the table and her body hunched over slightly. Her head was directly facing Madara, who had once more locked into a stare off with her. The members whispering among themselves came to a stop as they looked back and forth between Yumi and their leader.  
"The agreement offers more than you give it credit for, Uchiha-_sama_." On speaking the honorific, her tone was almost sarcastic, sparking the reaction of narrowed onyx eyes.  
"Tch. Disrespectful wench, learn your place and do not speak to a superior in such a tone. If this is all your settlement has to offer in terms of attitude, then my interest has wavered off even further." A small smirk crossed an emotionless face whilst green eyes grew angry.  
"I am in my place by speaking." Several gasps from the members came, they had never known their leader to be openly defied in a manner such as this; by a woman. Before he had a chance to respond, she continued, "My clan's settlement can provide the Hidden Leaf with skilled ninjas in the field of medicine. We grow herbs and use them in ways foreign to your own country. They are used in cures and antidotes to poisons. We can also provide a new form of defensive and possible offense, via the medium of shadow based techniques of ninjutsu native to our bloodline." Muttering again sounded between the members.

"There are indeed advantages to this agreement, Madara-sama." The adviser to his right spoke, even though the leader was not facing him, nor seemed to be paying attention.  
"It could even be in some advantage to us," the one to his left added. Madara's harsh, icy stare never diverted from the defiant woman.  
"Hn," The grunt left the Uchiha before he began. "A trial period. That is what I grant. During that time, if I find no use, I will withdraw my support; also, I wish to speak to the real leader of the Takara clan, not just a woman." Yumi's eye twitched again, but she remained otherwise composed, knowing losing her temper now would do her no favours. She nodded.  
"Alright then, it's a deal." The green-eyed woman walked away from her seat at the table, going around to where the Uchiha leader was standing and held out her hand, a serious look on her face.  
This is something Madara had not expected. The woman, this female, the one who had defied and disrespected him dared to come offer out a hand shake? At first, he was going to decide against it. However, he concluded that this was a challenge the female was putting forward. Not one to back down from an "easy" challenge, the Uchiha took her hand and gave it one firm shake; the deal being finalised.

And this was the beginning of a whole new chapter in both the female Takara's and male Uchiha's lives.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

The days had rolled by and turned into weeks. The weeks had rolled by and turned into months. It was autumn now in Konoha. The variety of greens a certain Takara had taken liking to on her arrival had morphed into the multiple warm colours of the season. Dusky reds, rusty oranges and egg yolk yellows to name but a few of the shades.

A female was walking in the wooded area just outside of the village. It had been easy for her to get out; the young woman having her own crafty method of escaping. Her feet were bare as she walked along a trail of flattened grass, one she'd walked many times since being here. Her head pivoted lazily from one side to the other as she gazed around the forest scene. Leaves detached themselves from the branches of trees as a breeze took them into arms, seeming to cradle their falling as they descended down to the ground. A soft smile tugged at pastel pink lips. It's not that she hadn't seen sights similar to these before back home, however, this was her first autumn in this new place, and compared to the usual rainy dreariness of it back home, this was almost a paradise. She blinked out of her thoughts on hearing a crunching under her feet, the texture of the ground having changed. She looked down, laughing softly when seeing it was just foliage laying scattered across the path. The previous silent padding of her footsteps became a faint crunching; it wasn't as loud as she originally thought, that having been the small sense of shock to the sudden sound in her ears.

Yumi continued along her usual path before suddenly stopping. A frown grew on her lips, replacing the serene smile. She could sense a darkening of the atmosphere around her, as if something bad were about to happen. A voice broke her out of her thoughts and confirmed her of these suspicions.  
"Yumi-sama!" The familiar voice of her guardian, Kazuhiko, called whilst he sprinted toward her.  
"What is it, Kazuhiko?" She blinked in questioning. He came to a stop, bending over with his hands on his knees and taking in large gulps of air to regain his breath. He wasn't young to be doing that anymore.  
"It's... your father." He got eventually, met with the response of widened green eyes.  
"I knew I'd forgotten something," she cursed under her breath, muttering many obscene profanities.  
"There is no time to dilly dally, he will be arriving at the gates in an hour. We must return to the dwelling and get you prepared. By kami help us if you are not dressed in the correct attire." Kazuhiko continued to ramble, going on about the countless, frivolous things that needed to be perfect. Yumi rose her hand, indicating for him to stop.  
"I will face him as I am."  
"But—"  
"No," she interrupted, not going to have her decision overturned. "My appearance is presentable, not too casual nor too polished. I do not need to make an special exceptions for a man whom sent me away for my family, my home, simply because I was too "rambunctious" for his liking." Her tone gave no room for argument, eyes unwavering and placid.

"Let him see me as I am. Accepted or not, this is who I am and who I shall remain. No one will change me." With those final words, the young woman took the same pathway she had ventured back to the village, the only thing she would be changing of her outfit being that she would put on a pair of sandals.  
She left behind a stunned Kazuhiko, whom quickly recovered, however. This behaviour wasn't atypical of her, obviously. She was very much independent, having an air of confidence about her. Soon enough, the older man let out a sigh, shaking his head and following after the heiress. One thing was for sure; this day would not end well.


End file.
